Standing Up To Stop Friends' Bad Habits
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Chouji's finally gotten sick of the way Ino diets and the way Sasuke treats her, so he's interfering. SasukeInoChouji


I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Thinking For Friends**

Akimichi Chouji was watching his teammate again. Yamanaka Ino. The most popular, beautiful, and demanding girl he had ever met. He loved her though.

It wasn' t like his love was like the ones between husbands and wifes or lovers. Or that of a brotherly sisterly thing. All the overweight boy knew was that he loved Ino. And that was all he needed.

"Ugh. You **are **lucky Chouji!" The blond praised in her own way.

Chouji smiled lightly at her, "You don' t need to diet, Ino chan."

"Yes I do! Chouji, you just don' t understand."

The Akimichi sadly gazed at her retreating figure as she walked away. He knew what it was like to not want to be overweight, but Ino was too skinny. Like Shikamaru said before, Ino needed to gain weight.

An hour later Chouji was hanging out with his best friend. Since training had been over for some time, and all they really did was search for Ino since she ditched, the two boys had nothing to really do.

"Ino needs to stop dieting." spoke Chouji.

Shikamaru gazed at him before turning back to the clouds, "Try and tell her that."

"I did!"

"Don't whine! It' s troublesome. . ."

_She never listens. . . _Shikamaru knew his friends thoughts. Ino was like a sister to the lazy ninja. He never liked what Sakura did. Or anything that had to do with Sasuke either, but he never said anything. Never did and never will.

Chouji stood hastily. Bringing Shikamaru out of his little thoughts of Ino when she was younger... and nicer.

"We need to find a way to help Ino-chan!" The boy clenched his fists in determination for helping his friend.

"You do realize you'll be dead if you try it. Right?"

"NO! She'll understand that this is for the better!"

"Highly doubt that troublesome woman will change."

"SHE WILL!"

As Chouji ran off towards his home Shikamaru sweat dropped and thought that the boy must have been hanging around with Rock Lee.

"So troublesome." And with that Shikamaru flopped back down and stared at his clouds in peace.

X X X X

Ino giggled with the gossiping girls. _Oh. This is the life!_ The blonde thought as she lowered herself down in the hot tub her and her friends were currently in.

"Did you see Sasuke-kun today? Oooh. He looked so hot!"

"He's always hot." Ino scolded one of them. The others nodded mindlessly along.

One girl sat closer to the blonde and whispered, "That stupid forehead girl was clinging to him left and right. With you just going up and hugging Sasuke-kun and supporting him from afar you're sure to win..."

"That's right. I know." Ino replied back, "Sasuke-kun doesn't really like clingy girls. I think I might have to play hard-to-get, but I can't really stand it when I'm close to him. I just _have to _hug him!"

The girls smiled and another spoke up, "Well you do deserve Sasuke-kun more. "

The one beside her elbowed her, "Enough talk of Sasuke-kun and Forehead-girl! What about my new boyfriend?"

Eyes sparkled as the teens gathered closer to get the juicy details. Ino stayed out of the loop and looked towards the starry sky.

_I've got to win. How could I not? Since Sakura did that to me I have to get her back at no cost! Hurt her as she did me. Sorry Sasuke-teme. I don't love you. I'm using you._

X X X X

After the lazy boys' nap Shikamaru decided to visit Chouji. Mainly to figure out why the chubby boy was acting so strange earlier.

It was a little past sunset when Shika walked up to his best friends door. Not even bothering with knocking the lazy boy let himself in to an empty house. Their fathers were on another mission. They went on many.

Walking up the stairs and turning to Chouji's room Shika knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came his friends muffled voice. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

Chouji was currently stuffing his mouth with blue berry muffins and looking at old photoalbums.

"How troublesome. Why don't you give up on getting the old Ino back. She'd kill you if you tried."

Fire blazed in the chubby boys eyes as he jumped up and exclaimed, "I will!"

Shikamaru shook his head, getting up to leave, "You're so troublesome Chouji."

_'No.'_ Chouji told himself, _'I just have to get her to see past her delusions.'_

Chouji happily looked through more photographs. Thinking to ask Shikamaru and Naruto's help later.


End file.
